Emotional Scars
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: He trains her, but its more like beatings. After a 'training' session he drops her off at her house. He gives her an envelope: a glass rose with blue petals and a letter fall out. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Her delicate hand pulled the soft, long sleeve down; covering her deeply bruised and aching shoulder. Neji had often asked her why at least one part of her bruised body would be limp after she took what should be a harmless walk. Her crystal tears fell down her puffy red cheeks; she absentmindedly wiped them away, her face stinging with pain even from her gentle touch. She fearfully looked at her blinking clock out of the corner of her pale eye, 3:45, time for her 'walk.' She breathed deep through her nose, soaking in the lavender scent of her room. How had she gotten herself into this? Oh that's right…

_**Flashback**_

**She sat down on the soft dewy grass of the ruthless training grounds. She had lain down, her silky hair mixed with the tan dirt she had kicked up when she had been training. "If you do not intend to train, I suggest that you move so people that are serious can. I should have figured a weakling like you would be picking daises instead of working hard through blood, sweat, and tears." His spiky ink black hair swayed in the wind, she feared moving. He glared at her with bloodthirsty eyes, "Move, Hyuga."**

**Hinata quickly jumped behind a slim tree, she let out a squeaky gasp when she realized she had snagged her light purple jacket on a low tree limb. It was ripped from the bottom to just under her left breast. Hinata was thankful she had a fishnet top on under it. But even in sweltering heat she refused to take it off. She held the large rip together, planning to do so until she would arrive at the Hyuga clan house. He frowned at her; she was useless, "Just take the damned thing off. Geez, it gives me a freaking heatstroke just looking at you." Hinata shook her head. He scowled at her, "You're weak and stupid. You're going to end up dieing on a mission, so I'm going to train you. No buts." **

**Hinata opened her mouth to say something but quickly clamped it back together. Sasuke took off his shirt, "Now monkey see, monkey do." Hinata's mouth hung open, was he tell her to take her shirt off? He stared at her blankly, "The jacket, I just don't have a jacket on so I figured my shirt would work." **

**Hinata noticed he shaved under his arms, "W-why?" he looked at her in confusion. She shook her head, "Umm…Uchiha-san w-why do you sh-shave under you're a-arms?"**

**His eyebrow twitched, "Because if I injure myself, taking sticky bandages off hurts less. Now I begin our training today but first, take the jacket off." **

**Hinata closed her eyes as she peeled the sweaty jacket off. He motioned her forward; she stood and walked towards him. "S-Sasuke-san was it necessary for m-my j-jacket to be taken o-off?"**

**A smirked crawled onto his lips, "Let's begin." Sasuke slammed his fist into Hinata's jaw extremely hard. She spit out blood. Sasuke pressed a kunai to his hand, "Blood." She crawled away from him. He took hold of her chin and pulled her closer. He closed his dark eyes, she drew back. The Uchiha smirked and pointed to her neck, "Sweat." He stood up, as if to be bigger than her, "You're so useless. Everyone hates you. The only reason people pretend to like you, is so they don't have to listen to your dumbass cry." Sasuke watched as she curled into a ball and silvery tears fell, darkening the dusty dirt. Sasuke flicked her arm, "Tears…"**

**Hinata looked at him with questioning eyes, "What?"**

**Sasuke looked at her wondering why she didn't understand. He took hold of her chin and wiped the tears off her naturally blushing face, "Blood, Sweat, and Tears." She rubbed her throbbing jaw.**

**That night Neji had noticed the frequent grimaces with every bite she took of her dinner. Sasuke's training sessions had become more like him beating his constant aggression out through her. He would stop when she would pass out, but only if she was bleeding at a severe rate. **

_**End Flashback**_

She silently locked the door behind her, Neji watched her leave. Little did she know, when she was asleep he had crept into her dark room and took pictures of all of the large bruises. He planned to do the same tonight and, if he found fresh bruises again he would take the issue to Hiashi.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

She saw him sitting with one leg out in front of him, and the other was pulled up to his chest. She could already tell he was pissed off by the way he was sitting. She half mindedly wondered how many bones he would break, then haphazardly heal. He looked at her; his cold eyes filled with ever impatient anxiety, "You're late" 

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry." Sasuke got into a fighting stance, Hinata just stood there. She knew fighting him only made it harder on her. He flew towards her striking her in the stomach.

He landed a hard, ruff kick in her side. She felt three ribs break. He smirked, "Painful?" She tried to fight back sensing he did not intend to stop. She punched him as hard as she could in his jaw. He ran his tongue over his teeth counting each one in the process. He slammed his hand into her ankle. She screamed in pain, he licked his lips, "Heh, did it break?"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Eight hours later...**_

Hinata couldn't move, she swore he had broken every bone in her body. He slowly healed the bones, but left everything else. She spit blood out of her mouth; this was the worst beating yet. Sasuke lay down beside her, "Damn, Naruto made me so mad today. First he goes on about how he rescued me from Orochimaru. I tell the moron that he kidnapped me, but he didn't listen. I'm not even allowed to train with my teammates, they say I might kill them. Ha!"

She looked at him with half open eyes, "P-please take me home Sasuke. I'm in pain…I-I want to go to sleep." He nodded as he climbed back to his feet.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke jumped through her window gracefully, he wrinkled his nose at the lavender scent. He sat her on the soft bed, "I'll see you in two days; I have a mission so I can't train with you tomorrow," she nodded. She was thankful to the Hokage for his mission, "Oh and Hinata, read this after I've left." He handed her a plain white envelope with a seal of blood or wax, she couldn't tell. He flashed an awkward smile as he jumped to a rather shaky tree outside her window. She opened the carefully sealed envelope, a letter and a glass rose with blue petals fell out…

"_Hinata, I'm not very good with this sort of thing. I'm not really sure how to say this. When we were younger did you ever feel like you were being watched? Heh, you probably thought it was Neji. But it was…me. I liked to watch you pick herbs from the gardens for Team 8. It was funny when you would accidentally grab onion grass, because you would always smell it and make funny faces. Or when you would go shopping for kimonos with Neji, you would always complain about it not being long enough. You would always blush when it didn't come down to at least your knees. Neji would always shake his head and leave. Now I wasn't peeping, I didn't watch you change or anything. But what I been avoiding is telling you that I love you. I love everything about you, even the lessening stutter. You're beautiful, why do think I always pushed Ino, Sakura, or any other girl away. Anyways you'll be coming for training soon, so I have to go. I'm sorry if I hurt you during training, so we won't train as much or as hard anymore…_

_Sasuke''_

Hinata's shaking hands dropped the letter to the floor; she tightly grasped the glass rose to her chest, "Oh…my…god…S-Sasuke…" Hinata slowly crawled onto the cold floor. She put the letter inside her, well what was left of her jacket pocket. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Neji noticed her lights were turned out; he crept up to her room. He lifted the blanket off her small body; he carefully examined her, "Shit, there is way more than last time. That's it! Wait, what's this?" Neji read the letter inside her pocket. He squished the poor, defenseless letter in his hand, "Dammit Sasuke. I'm taking this up with Haishi-sama." Hinata opened her heavy eyes to the loud voice of Neji.

" N-Neji-kun? W-why are you yelling." Neji frowned and threw the letter in her face. "N-Neji-kun I can-"

"I don't want to hear it. I am going with you on your 'walks' from now on. Also if Uchiha leaves one more bruise I will tell Haishi." Neji walked out of the room leaving Hinata alone.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Two Days Later…**_

Hinata winced as Neji tightened the chain on her wrist. He opened the door leading Hinata behind him. She held her light breath as they approached the training grounds. Sasuke was lying down on a mound of stiff dirt. She could smell blood, apparently he had hurt himself. Neji undid the chain and let her go. "S-Sasuke?"

"Did you read the note?"

"Y-yes."

"Why is he here?"

Hinata looked at the ground, enjoying the lack of glaring eyes, "H-He read it too…"

"Well, what are you going to say?"

Sasuke studied her features, admiring her long, dark hair, "U-um...Y-you used t-to be a m-missing-nin. You a-are mean t-to me most o-of the t-time. I-I think you c-can be kind, s-so I think w-we should…stay f-friends…for a-a little while, I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-sa…kun."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Please Review, Thanks for reading… ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke frowned deeply, he left her there. Not saying a word, he just left her. Sasuke slammed his clenched fists onto the coffee table, fragments of sharp wood flew towards the dark walls, "Shit," a piece of the defiant wood had stuck into Sasuke's, now bleeding, hand. "Damn her, I have to-" he glared at the ringing phone for interrupting him. "What the hell do you want?"

"U-umm…i-is this th-the U-Uchiha residence?"

Sasuke rolled his glaring eyes, "Who the hell do you think it is, Cupid?"

"Uh-err…U-Uchiha-san, Haishi-sama has requested an audience with you. H-he wishes that you come to the Hyuga Clan House now."

"If I refuse?" Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently on the lamp shade beside the phone receiver. Blood trickled down his fingers in a steady pace.

"It is very important. It concerns Hinata-sama,"

Sasuke blinked hard, "Fine, I'll come. But only because my hand is bleeding severely, see you." Sasuke hung the phone up. He went into the bathroom, carefully washing the shards of wood out of his hand.

Sasuke pulled a dark navy blue shirt over his head, wondering what was in store for him at the Hyuga Clan house.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata closed her pale eyes; she couldn't believe Neji had told her father, and what her father planned to do about it. She hated this, not only what they were doing, but to who. She closed her red eyes, as she took her place behind the large one-way mirror.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he knocked on the oddly small door; he expected ten-foot doors. "He probably gonna chew me out-what?" He quickly pulled out a very sharp kunai as the door opened to reveal Hinata sprawled out on the floor, with only a small child's kimono on, "Shit! Hinata, what the hell happened here?"

The body on the floor shifted only to throw a shuriken at Sasuke. He hastily wiped the dripping blood away. "What's w-wrong Sasuke-kun? W-why do you have a ku-kunai?"

Sasuke frowned evilly, "You're not real. Hinata-chan has a sideways heart-shape birthmark on her left forearm."

'Hinata' frowned, "Good catch Sasuke-kun, but can you kill me for impersonating your dear Hinata-_chan_?" Sasuke charged at her and pinned her on the hard ground with a kunai to her throat. She swallowed as tears ran down her soft cheeks, "S-Sasuke-kun what a-are you d-doing? No, pl-please stop…you're h-hurting me."

Sasuke climbed off of her, "Damn, out foxed by a poser. She's too sweet for her own good." Sasuke turned to walk out the door, but stopped.

Haishi threw the real Hinata out from behind the glass, "Uchiha, you can not kill the imposter. But what if she was killing my daughter?"

Sasuke spun around to meet Hinata's petrified eyes, "Father, y-you didn't say anything a-about this." Sasuke's dark eyes looked questioningly at the mirror.

"Plan B, Hanachi attack!" Hanachi ran towards Hinata shaking body pressing a kunai to her temple, "Uchiha, Hinata is worthless. Hanachi will destroy my daughter's existence if you can not kill her." Sasuke gritted his teeth together as blood dribbled from Hinata temple. He launched five shuriken at Hanachi, hitting her in her head, legs, and cutting of half of her right ear. She fell to the ground, dead.

Sasuke caught Hinata as she slipped to the waiting ground below her, "You okay?" she smiled, he smirked, "Good." Haishi pressed a button, showing himself and Neji. Sasuke frowned at the two, "Just what was this?"

A smirk crawled its way up to Haishi's mouth, "It was a test. Uchiha my daughter will live with you for five weeks. I will pay you so it is not a choice. Anyways, she is basically being rented to you. Do whatever you want with her; just make sure she doesn't die. I will give you nothing else, so leave. Hinata, follow him or else." Sasuke glared at him for acting as if she was an object. He rolled his irritated eyes and left, amused at the hesitant footsteps behind him.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata followed Sasuke reluctantly; her depressed eyes stared at the ground. Hinata sadly watched a small girl's father buy her an ice cream. Sasuke noticed her look, "Want one?" she shook her head. Sasuke looked insulted; he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the candy shop. Sasuke shoved a menu in her face; she looked over it carefully. "Well, which one?" Hinata pointed at a cookies and cream single scoop.

A waiter walked up winking at Sasuke and glaring at Hinata, "What do you want to order, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Um…two cookie and cream double scoops." The waiter chewed on her pen cap and took the order to the chef.

Sasuke stared at the frozen, sugary dessert. Hinata yawned widely; taking his chance Sasuke shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Hinata swallowed hard and looked at him like he was nuts. "What? Your father said I can do whatever I want. So if I want to stuff you with ice cream, I'm gonna stuff you with ice cream. Well considering I just made you eat my ice cream let's go." Hinata half-heartedly nodded.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke unlocked his door, and he led Hinata into his bedroom. Hinata quietly sat down on his bed, so he sat beside her. She breathed in through her nose and backed away from Sasuke, "W-what…S-Sasuke why d-do I smell s-sake and b-b-blood?"

She looked at his eyes, he looked…dazed. "W-what…you got a problem with m-e drinking? So w-what if you smell blood… (hic) I-it doesn't mean anything." Tears came down her face, but he smirked. He roughly snatched her wrist and hooked it to a handcuff on his bed. He did the same to her other wrist. Hinata tried to break free but she couldn't. Sasuke took a strong hold to her shirt and her pants…and jerked them off abruptly causing her to scream.

Hinata was now only in her pink bra and panties, she shivered from the coldness of his room, "Pl-please don't…s-stop Sasuke." Sasuke seemed to snap back to his senses; he climbed off the bed and grabbed the phone…

"Hello?"

"Kakashi…I…I need help."

"W-what do you mean, please explain."

"Kakashi, Hinata Hyuga is handcuffed to my bed in only her bra and panties."

"S-Sasuke I coming over…j-just don't move." Sasuke hung up the phone, "I…I'm so sorry."

**Please Review, more coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Now I AM NOT pressing one of those Sasuke is emo things in this next part. So, anyways THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews!!! ME LUVS THEM!!!!**

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Kakashi knocked on Sasuke's locked door to receive a plead for help from a very distressed Hyuga. The silver-haired ninja busted Sasuke's wooden door down. He ran towards the screams for help, and quickly covered his eye when he came through Sasuke's bedroom door. "H-Hinata, what happened?"

"S-Sasuke-kun…he-he was drunk." Kakashi took an odd notice to the kun.

Kakashi unlocked the unusually heavy handcuffs, "Hinata hurry and find Sasuke, if you find him bring him here. I'll take all the sake, as well as anything else he could get drunk on, ok."

Hinata jumped off of his bed, and ran into the living room, "Oh no…" She followed the trail of fresh blood to the base of a closed door, apparently a bathroom. She slammed the door open. Sasuke was passed out, leaning over the toilet seat, with blood streaming down his wrists. Hinata quickly pressed her hands over his wrists to try and stop the blood flow. He was cold, but that didn't matter…he was always cold. Hinata screamed for Sasuke's previous sensei. "Sasuke…S-Sasuke-kun please…w-wake up."

Kakashi ran into the room, Sasuke's head was lying on Hinata's lap while she suppressed the blood. Kakashi showed her a bottle with no label; they both knew what it contained. Hinata grabbed the bottle out of his hand and through it against Sasuke's wall, busting it into many sharp pieces. The liquid slowly went down the drain. Kakashi gently laid his hand on her shoulder, "We should take him to the hospital now. No need cry…he should be alright. Besides even if he doesn't make it, I know he'll stay around to haunt Naruto." Hinata frowned at him, but nodded. Kakashi picked up Sasuke, and with Hinata following, headed for the hospital.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata quietly opened the door to Sasuke's room, "G-good afternoon Kakashi-sensei."

He looked at her tiredly, "They said he lost too much blood. He probably won't make it."

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip, "Why? After he told me that…why?"

Kakashi looked at her questioningly, "What…did he tell you?"

Hinata turned a dark red, "U-um…h-he um…h-he told me th-that…he u-um…l-lo-loved m-me." Kakashi got a sudden nose bleed and passed out. Hinata sighed, "Pervert…"

Tsunade abruptly walked through the door, "We have one option, but we only have one person who can. See his blood type is rare, so he needs your blood."

Hinata massaged her temples gently, and stuck her arm out, "H-hurry."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay hold still."

Hinata winced, but gasped as she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked down to see Sasuke grimacing, "Shh…head…ache." His thumb softly rubbed her hand.

"There done!" Hinata looked back at Tsunade. She held up a pouch of blood, "See now that wasn't painful. Okay hold Sasuke's arm down while I insert the your blood." Hinata nodded as she pinned his arm down.

As Tsunade finished Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, sharingan blazing. Hinata sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Sasuke swiftly sat up wrapping his arms around her waist, "Heh, now I literally have your blood in my veins."

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Um…did you two have sex or something?"

Sasuke smirked his ass off while Hinata on the other hand, fainted, "No…I mean come on, this is Hinata we're talking about." Sasuke looked down at her face, and stroked her dark hair. "But you know…I never said I didn't want to…"

"So…you like her?" Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade smirked; she threw something at Sasuke…a little too hard. Sasuke peeled the object off his forehead, jaw dropped he responded, "A-a condom?"

Tsunade grinned evilly, "Yep! Well…unless you want her pregnant…" Sasuke rolled his amused eyes, picked up Hinata, and left.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata opened her pale eyes, Sasuke, hearing her, spun around in his chair. "Hinata. You know I love you…more than anything. But I want to know do you love me? But…tell me straight, yes or no."

"Um…n-y-n-no…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, he sighed deeply, "I want one more thing…Hinata I want to know what it feels like to kiss you."

Hinata swallowed very hard, Sasuke almost wondered if she ruptured her throat. "I-I can't"

"Why?"

"I-it would b-be my f-first."

"I bet you want to kiss Naruto your first time. Hinata, truthfully I don't even remember the girl's name that had my first, well second kiss with."

"W-who was your first k-kiss?"

Sasuke pointed to his tongue and made a gagging noise, "Naruto…don't you remember?" Hinata giggled. "How about this…if I make Naruto kiss you, you have to let me french kiss you."

"I-I'm sorry, I have no right to o-object; because of the contract."

Sasuke thought about it, "I don't own you…but I'll kiss on the lips, and then you decide if I can go farther."

Hinata nodded, "_I wish he wouldn't."_ Sasuke licked his lips; he gently pressed his lips against hers. A translucent tear trailed down her check, "_I'm sorry Naruto-kun."_

Sasuke leaned back and wiped the tear off her face, "Can I kiss you for real this time?"

Hinata wiped a few more stray tears off her face, "If you wish…I have no say."

Sasuke shook his head, "Fine." He pressed his lips against hers, Hinata unsure of what to do just sat there. After waiting for Hinata to open her mouth for about two minutes; Sasuke looked at her, "Do you even know how?"

She shook her head; he sighed, "Open your mouth, then move your tongue." Once again Sasuke pressed his lips to hers. Hinata slowly opened her mouth. Sasuke moved his tongue into her mouth, attempting to find her tongue. Sasuke, after much searching found her tongue, pressed tightly to the bottom of her mouth. Sasuke being much more powerful pulled her tongue up. Hinata slowly closed her eyes as he massaged her tongue.

After a few more minutes Sasuke sucked on her bottom lip as he pulled back. "So?" Sasuke sat waiting for an answer.

Hinata blushed very, very brightly, "T-thank you."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, "For what?"

"Y-you were g-gentle, a-and you didn't t-take advantage of me." Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke stood up kissing her cheek, "I'll see you later. I have to go train with Naruto."

"G-goodbye Sasuke-kun, be c-careful."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Five hours later…_

Sasuke entered his apartment; Neji was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his knuckles. Sasuke looked around the room, "Where's Hinata?"

"Your brother…he took her to their hide out."

Sasuke grit his teeth together, "Dammit, wasn't our family enough?"

"He left a note. Here, take it, he also left a tape recorder." Sasuke snatched both items from Neji. First he read the note, all it said was which side to play the tape on. Sasuke turned the tape recorder on…

"_**Heh, hello little brother; come now Hinata-chan say hi." **_

"_**Sasuke-kun…p-please help…" Sasuke suddenly heard a smacking sound, "Oh-oh god…I-I'm sorry."**_

"_**She smacked me Sasuke; I'll have to teach her a lesson. I'm going to have fun with her, little brother…say bye Hina."**_

_**Sasuke could hear her crying, "Sasuke…your b-brother is s-sick. Please h-help me…"**_

Sasuke crushed the tape in his hand, "Fuck…"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Itachi watched Hinata in the darkness, "What's wrong, quit crying." Hinata scooted farther away from him, "I am better for you than him, he is weak."

"N-no…Sasuke-kun h-he…he s-said he loved m-me. He will c-come for m-me."

Itachi glared at the door, as Deidara walked in, "Hey Itachi-san, your brother owns her. You, uh know that right?"

Itachi turned his attention back to Hinata, "So he owns you...that must be why."

"Itachi is it okay if Sasori-sama comes in. He um needs to speak with you." Itachi nodded tiredly.

Sasori trudged into the room, leaving a constant trail behind him. Hinata screamed, "Itachi, what's her problem?"

"We kidnapped her."

"She needs to go see Nami, to get an Akatsuki uniform. Deidara you take her…I need to talk to Itachi in private." Deidara nodded, grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her out of the dark room.

Hinata quietly followed Deidara down the eerie hallways. They entered a room; a woman with blue hair was sitting in a chair facing the window. "Nami-chan, this girl is a Hyuga. Itachi took her from his younger brother; turn her into an Akatsuki, no more sweet little Hyuga princess." Deidara silently left.

"Come here," the woman with light blue hair instructed. Hinata stood before the woman, "Take off all your clothes except for your undergarments." Hinata shyly took her jacket, shirt, and pants off. "You have beautiful features. You will make a lovely bride for a very lucky man. Try this one on." Hinata pulled a black fishnet top over her head. "Okay that fits…we'll give you a new one in a few weeks if your breasts grow out of it. Here are the pants; they are very similar to yours." Hinata buttoned the front of the pants; she admired the way they looked in the mirror. "Good, now the overcoat," she fastened the clasps together in the front. Nami handed Hinata the trademark hat, "Perfect…but one last touch. Open your eyes as wide as you can." Hinata did as she was told, the next thing she knew she had dark onyx eyes, because of contacts. "You want to see the really cool thing, focus chakra to your eyes."

Hinata looked at the mirror, and gasped, "S-sharingan!"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke along with Pakkun, Kakashi, and Naruto were trailing the scent of Hinata and Itachi. "How much farther Pakkun?"

"I've already told you Sasuke, I will tell you when… (Sniff, sniff)…Kakashi we are there. But something is mixing with Hinata's scent…it smells odd. Like a guy or something."

Sasuke's fingers violently twitched as he growled deeply and darkly, "He had better not be touching her."

Itachi noticed a familiar presence outside, "Hinata please check and see who is outside."

Hinata activated her byakugan, making look as if it was sharingan. Hinata sucked in her breath, "Sasuke-kun!" Itachi smirked as Hinata ran out the door to Sasuke, forgetting her appearance.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke was talking about a strategy with Kakashi when what looked like an Akatsuki member ran up to them, "Sasu-Sasuke-kun! You c-came!"

Sasuke looked at Pakkun as he jerked out a kunai, "Who is it?"

"Well…it is the scent from earlier. I can't tell…but if it is Hinata, she should have byakugan."

Sasuke looked in Hinata's eyes…black, "Activate your eye justu." Hinata activated byakugan. "What the hell? Why do you have sharingan? You're too short to be my brother…but you can't be the person I lo…know."

Hinata was on the verge on tears, "S-Sasuke-kun…it's me, Hinata."

Sasuke looked at her, "Prove it."

Hinata thought about how she could; they had put permanent make-up on her birthmark. Hinata thought hard, "I-I can only d-do it…if they t-turn around." Sasuke nodded his head towards Naruto, Kakashi, and Pakkun who all turned around. Hinata closed her eyes as she pulled the overcoat and the fishnet top off.

Sasuke didn't understand, "So what, I don't remember what Hinata's boobs looked like…I was drunk." Hinata, close to passing out pulled the fishnet top back on. "If you are Hinata…kiss me, I remember how your lips feel and taste."

Kakashi was having a very severe nosebleed, because of using the sharingan to spy. Naruto was blushing severely, because…well this is Sasuke and what is supposed to be Hinata. Pakkun…was asleep.

Hinata stood in front of him, Sasuke bent down to kiss her. Hinata slowly opened her mouth, "_Please work…"_

When Sasuke was satisfied he pulled back, "Okay, it is Hinata. Let's go."

"Sasuke-kun please take these contacts out." He nodded and gently took the contacts out. He picked up Hinata and they began walking, but as soon as they crossed out of Akatsuki territory all the clothes on Hinata vanished. She fainted, especially because of what Naruto and Kakashi were doing.

Sasuke sighed, "At least her panties and bra stayed on." Naruto and Kakashi were drooling and staring at Hinata. Sasuke growled, "If you two are that desperate go have sex with each other in the forest!" Sasuke took his shirt off and pulled it over her head. "I swear, someday I will kill both of you."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke shook Hinata to wake her up, "Wha…Sasuke-kun, where are we?"

"We're outside my apartment, Neji is inside." Hinata nodded. Sasuke unlocked his door, Hinata walked in first.

"Uchiha, I don't like Hinata-sama wearing your clan symbol. I'll be leaving now." Neji glared at Sasuke as he exited.

"Hinata since it's your first night here, and with what happened, sleep in my room tonight. Also…um keep my shirt on; I'll buy you some clothes tomorrow." Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom, and led Hinata in. "Do you want me to turn the heat up…I mean the thermostat!"

"No…it's okay." Hinata lifted the blanket up on Sasuke's bed and slid underneath. Sasuke sat down; Hinata noticed he took several pills, "S-Sasuke?"

"Hmm…Oh um these are pain relievers." Sasuke laid down beside her, "Can I wrap my arms around you? I'm cold." Hinata scooted closer towards Sasuke; he smirked lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata, out of habit from sleeping with Hanabi, intertwined her legs with Sasuke's. Sasuke feeling happy decided to talk, "You know…I was really worried about you. I want to tell you one more time, goodnight Hinata…I love you."

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, "I c-care for you Sasuke, goodnight." Hinata rolled over so she could face him, "Your brother…is a pervert. He hangs out with weird people, like a shark…a guy with three mouths, a puppet man, and a plant person." Sasuke laughed at her descriptions. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; she closed her eyes and snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was happy she wasn't slapping him or something else painful. Sasuke kissed her forehead, and rested his chin on top of her head. Sasuke slowly drifted to deep sleep. Hinata felt his breathing soften on her hair, she bravely kissed his neck, "I almost love you…"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. LOL poor Sasuke, I bet he wishes he would have been awake. PLEASE REVIEW; IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU!!! Okay, I bet a lot of people won't review now (Cry anime tears!)**

**Okay random question…Does Inuyasha go into heat, I mean he is part dog. And if he doesn't what about Koga…and Sesshomaru. Hmmm…I wonder…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke looked around wondering where Hinata was and just how/why was he sleeping on the couch. He opened the door lead into his bedroom, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sasuke walked in on a scene his nightmares had depicted. Hinata was underneath Itachi, with tears streaming down her pale face. The only clothing still on anyone's body was Hinata's panties, which the older Uchiha was quickly removing. But probably the worst part for Sasuke was that Itachi was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. In all the times he kissed her she never kissed him back. Hinata's arms were around Itachi's neck; she noticed Sasuke and closed her eyes. Itachi smirked as he looked at Sasuke, "Why? Hinata…why would you betray me…and the village?"

Itachi climbed off of Hinata, "What's wrong, _little_ brother? I just came back for Akatsuki property, she's ours now. Hina, I'll give you five minutes to say bye to my brother. Don't even try to run, because well just remember what I told you dear. Here, put this on." Itachi threw his Akatsuki cloak over her; Hinata shaking fingers clipped the front together. She quietly walked into the living room with Sasuke angrily following her.

Hinata sat down on the edge of Sasuke comfortable couch and started crying into her hands. Sasuke slapped her, she looked up at him, "Sasuke I…he…I didn't want to-"

"Don't even try it…I saw you; you kissed him back, you let him."

"N-no! He w-was going to k-kill you if I-I refused h-him!"

Itachi smirked in the corner of the room. Sasuke knew there was no hope of Hinata escaping, "Itachi fight me for her-" as soon as the last word left Sasuke's lips he was drained of chakra.

Itachi looked at Hinata, "Come on."

Hinata cried as she looked at Sasuke, she bent down beside him and whispered, "Sasuke…I wasn't go-going to t-tell you…b-but I do lo-love y-you. I will try to come back to you." Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and followed Itachi out the door.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Itachi abruptly picked Hinata up and carried her, "Hina, we moved our hide out. I can't wait to show you around…also um Deidara cried when you left, so when we let you go let him visit." Hinata nodded, Deidara looked to be the most childish of the group.

Itachi closed his eyes as he walked, Hinata tugged at the front of his shirt since she was wearing the overcoat, "Um I-Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Y-you're squishing m-me…"

"Have you even noticed that I started running, it's because we are traveling so fast. I can't help you…suck in your breath." Hinata took a deep breath and came close to jumping out of his arms, "I didn't say breath as deep as you can into my shirt."

"Y-you reek of b-blood." Itachi appeared to be deep in thought; Hinata used byakugan to see just what he was thinking. After a few seconds Hinata slapped him across the face as hard as she could, "H-how could y-you do t-that to S-Sasuke…to your family?"

Itachi abruptly stopped; he squeezed his purple nails into her pale skin as dark blood dripped from her face, "Don't ever read my thoughts again. Or I'll do it to you and your family-"

"Don't hurt Sasuke again!"

"I said your family, not that little pest."

Hinata glared at him, "Sasuke is my family as far as I'm concerned."

Itachi looked at her with a tired expression, "We're there." Hinata jumped out of his arms and ran towards the door.

Deidara opened it holding a strawberry sucker in his mouth, Hinata accidentally tackled him to the ground, "Un…oh Hinata-chan! Ow, you broke my sucker…oh well, do you want to spilt a twin popsicle, hn?"

Hinata smiled kindly at him, "Y-yes, thank you."

Itachi glared at them, "Hey Deidara, show her around…she is sleeping in my room."

Deidara looked at her, she was staring at the ground with very emotional and pale eyes, "She doesn't look like she wants to; maybe she could sleep in my room, yeah."

Hinata looked at Itachi hoping he would let her, "Deidara….if you try anything I will shove that 'yeah' straight up your narrow ass. This is for one night only…"

Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand, "Okay this is the main room. What's wrong?"

"J-just thinking…I-Itachi is very s-similar to Sasuke-kun. T-this is a very nice room."

Deidara looked caringly at her, "You know it's really late…so let's just go to sleep, yeah," Hinata nodded.

Deidara opened the door to Itachi's room, Hinata looked like she would cry, "I-is this Itachi's room?"

"Sure…how do you know?"

"Umm…it is very dark…like him and Sasuke."

Deidara's eyes widened, "Y-you mean Sasuke has _those things_ sitting on his bookshelf." Hinata followed his finger, blushed madly, and fainted. Deidara picked her up and swiftly ran downstairs, "ITACHI!!!! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER!!! YOUR ROOM MADE HER, LIKE FAINT!!!"

Itachi held his ears closed, "I'm 21, Deidara. I can arrange my room however I want. As for her just smack her, she'll wake up."

Deidara shook Hinata, "Hinata-chan…wake up. Anyways Itachi, she is seventeen, I'm nineteen. I don't know what is worse your room or your killing habits."

Hinata stirred looking at Deidara and Itachi arguing, "Deidara you seem to forget…you have killed as many people as I have."

Hinata looked at him, he sensed her and turned around, "Hinata…let's go to sleep." Hinata glanced at Itachi as she followed Deidara up the steps.

Deidara flopped down on his bed, "Um Deidara…where is the bathroom, I need to change into my clothes.

He pointed to a door on her far left. She opened the door, and Deidara yelled after her, "Hey take a bath…you smell like blood and Itachi." Hinata looked at the tub; it was bigger than the one at her at home. She could smell lavender and other relaxing scents coming from the water. There were several candles lit and sitting by the sink. She slid into the relaxing water, it felt perfect.

She could hear Itachi demanding where she was on the other side of the door. Deidara explained that she was taking a bath; Itachi busted the bathroom door open, "Hinata?" She screamed as she covered herself. Deidara closed his eyes as he forced Itachi out. Itachi yelled at her from the door, "Hinata…Sasuke is on that walkie-talkie."

Hinata quickly grabbed it, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata? Are you okay, what's going on, where are you?"

"Um…I'm fine Sasuke. I'm taking a bath in Deidara-kun's bathroom. He is really nice to me, when we got here he convinced Itachi to let me stay in his room. He even made this really nice atmosphere in the bathroom for me, so I could relax. Itachi keeps being mean…but Deidara-kun always helps me."

She could feel Sasuke glaring through the walkie-talkie, "Hinata did you mean what you said before you left…do you love me?"

Hinata quietly spoke, "Y-yes…I do. I-"

"Sasuke, Hinata needs sleep…goodbye now." Hinata glared at Itachi, "Hurry up; you need to dry off, and go to sleep." Itachi handed her a soft, white gown to change into and left.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Deidara was asleep in his bed; Hinata stared at him. Hinata quietly laid down beside him, she wished he wasn't half naked. She wasn't comfortable being in the same bed as him…especially since he only had a pair of boxers on. Hinata turned on her side facing the wall. Hinata jumped when he talked, "Hn…where's my teddy bear?" Deidara felt around him until his hands found Hinata, "YAY, me found teddy!" Deidara tightly hugged her, not intending to let go.

Hinata stiffened, "D-Deidara…I'm n-not a teddy b-bear." Deidara snuggled into the back of her neck. Hinata slowly relaxed, he was warm, and he reminded her of Naruto.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Deidara opened his eyes; he now realized…Hinata wasn't a teddy bear. She seemed comfortable, so he waited for her to wake up. Hinata stirred sensing an active chakra, "Deidara? What am I supposed to do around here?"

"Um…not sure. You should probably go talk to Itachi, he knows more about it." Hinata poked her fingers together and nodded.

Itachi was sitting on his bed, he was mad about having to rearrange his room. He noticed a soft knock on his door, "Come in."

"U-um…Itachi, what am I-I supposed to d-do here?"

"Whatever we say…actually, all of us are going on a mission. Just clean."

_**Three days later**_…

Hinata was asleep on the cold floor in Itachi's room; in the middle of her sleep she received a stiff kick to her ribs. Hinata cringed in pain; she looked up at the dark figure looming darkly over her, "Pack your things and leave. I wish we could have had more fun, but Sasuke has paid Leader-sama a large amount of money…over five million in cash. He said that you must go back to the village. We will not stay with you, although we will come and visit often. Deidara wants to meet my brother so he will escort you back to Konoha. See you." Hinata quickly exited. Deidara was waiting by the door, he held his arm out to her, and she looped arms with him as they started towards Konoha.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Hey Hinata, guess what? We'll be there in less than an hour." Many ninja jumped out of the tall tree that towered over Hinata and Deidara. Deidara counted the number and planted a cocky smirk on his face, "Hinata close your eyes. I'm about to have some fun, yeah." Hinata sealed her eyes together. A few seconds later Deidara held out his hand to her, she shrieked he was covered in blood and there was a massive pile of ninja bodies with their skulls exploded. He shook his head, "I told you not to look."

Deidara and Hinata approached the town square; it was the only way to get to Sasuke's house. Hinata got many odd looks walking around with a man soaked in blood with an Akatsuki uniform on. Hinata feeling insecure grabbed Deidara's hand drawing several gasps. Deidara stopped and frowned at the people around them, "Take a picture it'll last a whole lot longer. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

A certain Haruno that was part of the crowd watched silently as Naruto ran up behind her, "Hey Sakura-chan guess what? Sasuke literally, like made-out with Hinata!" Naruto made his voice sound like Sasuke, "He was all like 'if you're Hinata, kiss me I remember what your lips feel like' and all this other stuff. I think Hinata-chan showed him her boobs or something, because he said 'I don't remember what your boobs look like…I was drunk.' Totally weird, huh?"

Sakura's hands fisted at her sides, "That bitch…I'll show her. Hey Naruto, I-I didn't know how to tell you this but Hinata is working with that Akatsuki group. She's helping them try to catch you, see look."

Naruto looked at Hinata holding hands with another guy; he narrowed his reddening eyes, "Deidara…"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata knocked on the door; as soon as she did she was picked up by Sasuke who suffocated her with a strong, loving kiss. Deidara coughed, "Well…since you appear to get along with each other well; I will tell you the real reason why Akatsuki let Hinata-chan come back to Konoha. But before I go on…Hinata-chan you have never had sex, right?" she blushed but nodded, "Okay then, to start out I will tell you Leader-sama has planned this since your births. You are both familiar with Naruto Uzumaki; he is also a part of this. The hardest part to explain is the next part…I assume you have heard of the tailed-beasts. There are nine in total, what I say next not even the Hokage knows about. There was once ten tailed-beasts, during the Great Ninja War the ten-tails was destroyed. After the sealing of the nine-tails, our Leader resurrected the ten tails. He spilt it into two bodies, giving slightly more power to the male. We now know that the ten-tails is a female wolf thing; its main elements are lightning, water, and wind. Her name is Ami…the two hosts are the two of you."

Hinata who had been shaking since he started bust into tears; Sasuke looked at him seriously, "Why did it have to be a wolf? Do you have proof?"

Deidara smirked, "Yes, now try to get really pissed off. Now think of Itachi and Orochimaru, now think they both tortured Hinata and killed her…" The walls were chipping due to the large amount of chakra Sasuke was radiating. His sharingan was glaring evilly. Deidara turned towards Hinata who looked at Sasuke worriedly, "Hinata you're the only person who can get close enough to him without being killed, so I want you to lift up his shirt and the seal will be on his stomach." Hinata did as she was told, not only was Orochimaru's curse seal spreading, but also a seal like Naruto's was on his stomach. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; he slowly relaxed.

"S-Sasuke-kun you c-can be scary. B-But the seal w-was there." Sasuke did that weird tongue thing snakes do, causing Hinata to have chills tingle up her spine, "S-See!"

"Now Hinata lay down; then Sasuke I want you to send a very small amount of chakra into her stomach and her seal will appear."

Sasuke lifted her shirt up and looked back at Deidara, "The seal is already there."

Deidara stared at Hinata, "Does she possess feeling for Naruto?" Sasuke nodded, "Then he is probably coming."

As if on cue Naruto busted through the door, "Where is Hinata?"

Hinata stepped out from behind Sasuke, "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto growled defiantly, "Why…is…he…here?"

Hinata turned her head to the side, now noticing he was pointing to Deidara, "C-can I t-tell him?"

Deidara nodded, Naruto glared at her, "Tell me what?"

Hinata grasped Sasuke's hand, "N-Naruto-kun…th-there is also a d-demon sealed inside of me and Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto's red eyes turned back blue, "S-seriously…how many tails?"

Deidara decided to interrupt, "Before we get ahead of ourselves, I will finish where I left off with Sasuke and Hinata-chan. Now since you have a split demon neither of you can use the full power. So Akatsuki has a plan: create a child, by combining the current strongest which would be Naruto. And the two that make up the strongest ever which is you, Sasuke and Hinata."

Naruto cocked up an eyebrow, "How?"

Deidara scratched the back of his head, "Um well…we um would need Hinata-chan to get pregnant by both of you…"

Sasuke choked on his water, Naruto stared at Hinata, and Hinata hid her face in Sasuke's shirt. Hinata, after much of Sasuke's gentle soothing pulled her face out of his shirt. She moved to the couch, leaving Naruto standing, and Sasuke sitting on his bed. Naruto suddenly pounced on Hinata and started….purring. Sasuke watched wondering just how Naruto was purring, "Down boy." Naruto turned to see Deidara standing over him. Naruto licked Hinata's forehead and went back to standing in his previous position.

Sasuke looked mad, but shrugged it off. Hinata tilted her head to the side at Naruto, he focused on Deidara, "But how could she be pregnant by two people at the same time."

"Well our medical specialist will take care of that,"

Sasuke watched as Hinata crawled back towards him, "Um…question?"

"Hn?"

"Why did Naruto act like…well…how he acted?"

"Sasuke you have to remember that this is Naruto's first time around a female host."

"But Naruto's been around her before."

"It was the first time he had perverted thoughts about her." Sasuke twitched; Hinata excused herself from the room. Hinata slumped against the bathroom door.

She needed one of her friends; she decided she would go see another ex-host. Hinata bowed her head in Sasuke and Naruto's direction. She hoped he would let her stay over there, staying another minute in this house would kill her.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

His darkly outlined eyes peered out the window, "_Someone's coming soon…wonder who."_ He didn't like being forced to take vacation in Konoha. It was Temari's idea; she had strapped him to her fan and carried him here. He sighed, "Women are annoying."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata set a note on the sink and jumped out the window. Hinata walked until she found a payphone, she shakily put fifty cents in. It rang four times, "Hello?"

"G-Gaara-kun, it's me…Hinata."

"Hinata…what do you want?"

"Y-you still don't sleep right?"

"Yeah, listen if you want to come over you can."

Hinata jumped up and down, "Thank you Gaara-kun. I'm going to make you a grilled-cheese sandwich when I get there!"

She could hear Gaara smirking, "Well I'll see you when you do get here. Also I'm holding you to that sandwich." Hinata smiled and hung the phone up.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Okay! Now I'm getting slight writer-block. So I'm open to suggestions, idea, and anything else related to the story. Please review I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I just got back from vaction so here is the latest chapter!_**

Deidara rocked back and forth slowly, "So…um…where'd she go?"

Sasuke rolled his annoyed eyes, "She went to Gaara's place. He used to be a host…they're friends. I already sent a message to him instructing him to make her come back."

Deidara nodded as if he already knew, "Well I will tell you the order. Naruto since you have been in touch with your demon a lot longer you will be first so you can unseal Hinata's demon. Then Sasuke you will be last so she can unseal you."

Sasuke frowned grimly, "Naruto if you are even slightly too rough or fast, I'll rip your 'little friend' off and throw it out the window and hope you bleed to death…"

Naruto gulped loudly, "U-um…okay. But…you know it is always painful…the first time."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "I am not okay with this."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata lightly tapped on Gaara's steel door. Gaara frowned inwardly as he opened the heavy door, "Sasuke wants you to come home."

Hinata clenched her teeth tightly, "I AM NOT THEIR TOY…I don't want to have sex with Naruto or Sasuke."

Gaara's eyes crossed for a second, "W-what!? Um…just stay here for a while, I'll tell Sasuke you got lost. But before we talk…GRILL ME SOME CHEESE!!!"

Hinata giggled lightly, she knew Gaara had always had an unusual passion for cheese, "Okay, just sit down…before you do what you did last time."

"Hinata-chan…I was hallucinating, I only bit you because I thought you were a block of cheese…" Hinata rubbed her shoulder lightly, and silently walked towards the dark kitchen.

_5 minutes later…_

Gaara sighed happily as he ate Hinata's grilled cheese, "You like?" Gaara nodded, choked, and swallowed a lot of water.

Gaara finished and carefully turned Hinata around with her back towards him, "Relax…" Gaara slowly rubbed her soft shoulders, upper, and lower back. "You rub shoulders poorly…I'm better."

"Gaara-kun that's mean. Also I really should…wow…I feel tried." Gaara smirked proudly as Hinata slowly fell into a deep asleep, he always made her fall asleep…did she think he was boring?

Gaara jumped as his clock rang, signifying it was midnight, "Shit, Sasuke will kill me; I need to get her home."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke got up hesitantly to answer the door, he smirked, "Looks like we got a doorstep baby."

Deidara ran over swiftly, "What?"

Sasuke picked up Hinata's small body, "Well she can act like a baby."

"So should we get started?" Sasuke nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Um Naruto…well I'll tell you when she's ready." Deidara carried her sleeping body into Sasuke's cold bedroom.

Hinata woke up rubbing her pale eyes tiredly, "Where am I…and where is Gaara-kun?"

"Hinata its time…you need to remove your clothing and let Naruto take over."

Hinata scooted far away from him, "N-no!"

"Hinata we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hinata started shaking violently and hyperventilating, "Undress yourself…or I'll make Naruto do it for you." Deidara walked out of the quiet room signaling for Naruto to come in.

Hinata cried to herself, she used to dream of this moment…now she loathed the very thought of even kissing the blond haired ninja. Naruto sat beside her, "You want any h-help?"

"I-I want…to die." Naruto gently took hold of the long zipper to her light purple jacket. Hinata growled darkly at him, baring her newly acquired demon fangs, "Don't you dare touch me…"

"You want to play I have a demon? I'll show you my demon…but I just might kill you." Naruto's eyes turned a blood red, his nails grew drastically, his teeth turned extremely sharp, and his chakra was beyond belief, "So who do you think has a better demon form?"

Hinata crawled off soft the bed onto the hard floor; he pinned her painfully to the ground, "N-Naruto…please stop…"

He smirked broadly, his sharp teeth glistening in the light; he ripped all layers of clothing off of her shaking body, "I still have to unseal your demon…this will hurt you a lot more than me."

Sasuke, hearing Hinata scream in pain, busted his bedroom door down. He grabbed a handful of blond hair and slammed Naruto against a stiff wall, "Keep your fucking hands off of her! I advise that you take your leave." Naruto growled defiantly as he left. Sasuke draped a sheet from his bed around her shoulders. Sasuke pulled himself onto the bed along with Hinata, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head sadly; Sasuke crawled on top of her, "I'm going to succeed where Naruto couldn't."

"O-okay…"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_The next morning…_

Hinata slowly sat up in the warm bed, her head was pounding and Sasuke was missing. She looked at the white bottle Sasuke had taken pills from a few days ago, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I take one…wait…wh-what are these. Oh no…these are definitely not pain relievers." She quickly grabbed the phone…

"Hello?" the answer was low and tired.

"G-G-Gaara…I-I need y-you. Pl-please come to S-Sasuke's house," she hung up the phone abruptly. She clutched the dark blankets to her chest, hearing a stiff knock on the door. She wrapped the blankets around her naked body, she looked out the small window and sighed thankfully Gaara was here. She opened the door…

_An hour later…_

Sasuke kicked the door open, "Hinata I'm ba-"

Gaara slammed him against a wall, "You freak; you had sex with her knowing that you have AIDS!"

Sasuke shoved him off quickly, "I don't know if I have them or not."

Gaara grit his teeth together, "Then why are you taking those pills?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "I…Hinata before I say anything I want you know that I'm sorry, and I never should have done that." Hinata eyes filled with crystal tears, "Hinata…after I left you chained up in my room…I had sex with Sakura. She told me she had AIDS right before she left."

Hinata busted into painful tears; she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could leaving a bright red hand mark on his face, "I-I trusted you…y-you said you l-loved me. Sasuke Uchiha…I-I…I h-hate you and I n-never want to see y-you ever a-again." She grabbed Gaara's hand tightly as she ran out of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke's hand slowly rose to his tinted cheek, "I…still love you."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Okay…um THANK YOU FOR REVEIWS!!! Most of this chapter has been inspired by reviews. So please review, and I'm still open to ideas and/or what you guys want to happen…so yeah. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a little pissed off right now…so this will probably suck.**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**3 years later…**_

"Hinata…wake up…I need you to take care of Kikyo while I go on my mission."

Hinata slowly stood up, attempting to shake her nightmares away, "Okay, goodbye Gaara…be careful," he smiled kindly as he walked out the door. Hinata gently pick her newborn up, she grasped Hinata's silky gown as the blankets ruffled off her small body. "Shh…it's okay…mommy is here,"

The baby found comfort in Hinata embrace, "Un…ha…un hn."

Hinata smiled at her, "We're going on a walk today, I'm going to take you by the park, ok!" Hinata dressed the baby in a light blue dress; she dressed herself in a pair of black pants and a light purple sweater. She carried her daughter out the door, hoping she would have a nice day.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata sat down on a wooden bench in front of a water fountain; Kikyo stared at it happily, giggling when little drops would land of her. Hinata waved a milk bottle in front of her face, "Hungry?" The baby gratefully accepted, Hinata sneezed and dropped the bottle to the ground. A pale hand offered it back to her; she took hold of the bottle, "Thank yo-" she gasped as black eyes pierced her white ones.

He smirked playfully, "She's beautiful…just like you. But why have you been avoiding me?" he sat down beside her. Hinata tensed as she held her baby closer to her. She looked at Sasuke questioningly; he frowned at her pale green eyes, "Gaara?"

Hinata flinched at the venomous tone of his voice, "Y-yes." The baby tugged at Sasuke's shirt; Hinata pulled her daughter's hand back, "Don't t-touch him, K-Kikyo."

Sasuke gently rubbed the back of her head, "Kikyo, huh? Can…I hold her?" Hinata didn't move, "Please…Hinata, Sakura didn't have AIDS, they mixed up her and Ino's report." Hinata hesitantly handed her daughter to him. Sasuke gently rubbed head, "Hinata…you have more bruises than when I used to train you…why?"

"Gaara…didn't want a baby. He hates me…he beats me." Sasuke kissed Hinata's temple; she closed her eyes, "I've missed you, Sasuke-kun."

**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Ha ha...I hope you liked this...please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke led Hinata into a small apartment, "S-Sasuke-kun why are you in the Sand?"

Sasuke stretched his arms in front of him, "I came to find you. Why do you let him beat you?" Hinata handed Kikyo to Sasuke.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, "I always jump in front of Kikyo when Gaara tries to get rid of her, but to me…she is worth it. I would kill myself before Gaara could touch her."

Sasuke stood up in rage, "I'm taking you back to Konoha, both of you."

Hinata hugged Sasuke, "Th-thank you,"

Sasuke watched Kikyo squirm in Hinata's arms, "I'll, uh, get one of my snakes to carry us."

Hinata stared at him like he was an idiot, "S-s-s-snake!?"

Sasuke twitched, "You're not scared of snakes…are you?" Hinata stared at the ground, Sasuke started laughing, "Well Hinata you know, I can summon snake to come out of my back, arms, and mouth. So basically if you're scared of snakes you shouldn't come."

Hinata shook her head, "N-no, we have to come! I-I'll deal with it." Sasuke nodded and began to summon Manda, Orochimaru's biggest snake. Sasuke inwardly laughed as he watched Hinata become uneasy, "I-its really b-big."

Sasuke gently took Kikyo into his arms, "Come on…I sense Gaara coming." Hinata started to shake as she quickly climbed onto Manda. Sasuke handed her Kikyo as he jumped on in front of her and commanded the snake as of where to go. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's stomach, keeping a firm hold on her daughter.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Temari watched from the Kazekage tower, "Thank you Uchiha-san. Goodbye Hinata-sama; Kikyo-chan." She turned to her brother, "Hell is coming, evacuated the village."

Kankuro looked at her with slight interest, "Why?"

"Gaara has changed…but with Hinata leaving him; he might destroy the village. I'm not taking that risk, because once he came to his senses Gaara would kill himself." Kankuro nodded and jumped out the window.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke stroked Hinata's hair as she slept; Kikyo had taken to chewing Sasuke's shirt. He knew they would get to Konoha soon. He gently shook Hinata's shoulder to wake her up. Hinata rubbed her eyes, "Hn, oh Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nothing, but we are almost home. So can you hold Kikyo for a few seconds while I go and talk to Manda?" Hinata nodded. She watched Sasuke closely; she didn't pay much attention last time. Sasuke closed his eyes and flicked his tongue at Manda a few times. The snake nodded and transported them all to Konoha gates. Sasuke thanked the snake and hopped off, instructing Hinata to do the same.

Hinata walked beside him tiredly, "C-can we go visit Naruto; I need to ask him something." Sasuke nodded silently.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto heard a light knocking on his door; he crawled over to his dresser to find a pair of boxers. Sakura rolled over to look at him, "What's wrong? I'm tired, where the hell are you going?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Shut up bitch, if I had known what would happen because of a bottle of sake I would have never taken a single sip. Is this what you did to Sasuke?" Naruto slammed the door behind him. He swung the door open, "What the h-what are you guys doing here? Hinata why are you in Konoha?"

Sasuke pushed the door open and walked in pulling Hinata behind him, "Hinata go ahead and ask him your question."

Hinata fumbled with her fingers, "U-um Sasuke can you…take Kikyo home?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, "I-it's personal…"

Sasuke trusted them both, but something just didn't fit, "Sure…just be home soon. Also Naruto I'll take Sakura home too."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Um yeah…thanks. See ya man." Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly, who in turned shoved him off and left. Naruto turned to Hinata, "So, um what did you want?"

Hinata blushed deeply, "Um…well Sasuke wants to unseal his um demon, b-but you never completely un-unsealed mine. So…"

Naruto stared at her, "So…what?"

Hinata wanted to die, "U-um…can y-you unseal m-m-me?"

Naruto fell out of his chair, twitching, "Um Hinata are you sure you want that? Sasuke would be pissed. I still love you, but I don't know. Are you really sure?" Hinata nodded, still blushing. Naruto swallowed, "I'll be back in a second, um get ready."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata opened the door to Sasuke's house; he was lying on the couch playing with Kikyo. Hinata smiled; she promised she would never tell Sasuke what happened. Sasuke looked at her with dull eyes, "So what happened? You didn't come home last night."

Hinata looked at the floor, she was ashamed, but she did it for him, right. Naruto had enjoyed it, but for what? Sasuke watched her; she hadn't even noticed he had put Kikyo in a crib and now stood before her. He waved a hand in front of her face, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "Look I know you screwed Uzumaki."

Hinata gasped, "H-how did y-you know!?"

Sasuke frowned deeply, "So I was right…you actually did cheat on me."

Tears started running down her face, "B-b-b-but Sasuke, I-I wanted to b-be able to u-un-unseal you…" Hinata wiped away several tears, "Pl-please…I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

Hinata moved forward to hug him, but Sasuke stepped out of the way, leaving only the floor to catch her. Hinata's head echoed against the wood. She turned to Sasuke with blood streaming down her mouth; he shrugged, "You screwed two guys…I screwed one girl and let you fall, so we're even."

Hinata wiped her mouth, "I-I'm going over to Ino's, and I'm taking Kikyo…I don't trust you anymore."

Sasuke frowned; he picked up Kikyo by her leg, "Oh you mean this?" Sasuke tossed her up in the air, Hinata screamed. Sasuke laughed as he caught her again, "Take her or I won't catch her."

Hinata growled at him, she grabbed Kikyo and sat her on the couch. Hinata turned into her demon form, and tackled Sasuke to the ground, punching him repeatedly. Sasuke easily turned over to wear he was on top. Hinata hissed as he started kissing her. She head butted him, and quickly grabbed Kikyo while running out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata opened the door to Ino's house with her spare key, "Ino-chan!" Ino quickly ran out of her bedroom with a tore night gown on, "I-Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled, "Um H-Hinata-chan Choji is here right now, is there anything you need?"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her tears, "I had sex with Naruto to help Sasuke, then Sasuke got mad and could have killed Kikyo!!!"

Ino frowned darkly, "THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Ino quickly picked up her phone and called the Konoha Nine and Guy's team, except Sasuke. She told/ordered them to come over immediately. Ino carefully took Kikyo out of Hinata's arms, and fed her a bottle. Hinata sat down on the couch and cried into her hands. Ino yelled for Choji who came out of the bathroom, "Choji take Kikyo and lay her down in my old crib." Choji nodded and did as he was told.

Ino walked over to the door, only to have Naruto barge his way in, "Yo Ino, what's…Hinata? Oh…my-"

"INO-PIG, what's up?" Ino let the rest of the ninja in the door and sat down beside Hinata. Naruto, realizing what must have happened, pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, while telling her over and over again he was sorry. Ino gulped as she told everyone what happened.

Hinata stood up and walked to the door after Ino finished, while many people tried to comfort her, she ignored them. Hinata opened the door, dodged a kunai, and…paralyzed the person in front of her, "Good luck killing your brother now, asshole." Sasuke fell limply to the ground.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief…but what shocked him the most was that her eyes no longer held a loving lavender hue, but a ghostly white that horrified him. Naruto half-stepped towards her, "H-Hina-"

Hinata turned around swiftly, "Uzumaki tell Yamanaka to…please adopt my daughter…I can no longer provide her with love. Haruno…take this Uchiha trash to the hospital, they'll never cure him…but I just want to see him gain hope of having another chance to kill his brother, then realize it will never happen. I will see you all at the next funeral, later."

Naruto frowned sadly, "Goodbye Hinata…hello Hyuga-sama."

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hinata walked silently down the street, not knowing of the hill coming up. Hinata placed a foot forwards, but no ground was there to catch her and she fell down the incline hitting her head on a sharp rock…

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, "Hinata…" he tried to sit up but he couldn't, then he remembered Hinata had paralyzed him from the waist down. Sasuke looked at the bed next to him, "HINATA!"

The girl across the room stirred, Sasuke noticed the bandage around her head. She blushed timidly, "M-may I ask wh-where I am?"

Sasuke blinked, "Hinata what are you talking about?"

Neji opened the door silently, "Sasuke," Neji wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, "The Hinata we know is dead, this Hinata…can not remember anything past the day Naruto came home. She doesn't even remember you."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Sasuke's bed, "I-I can cure you…but N-Naruto-kun came b-back today. He s-said he was bringing U-U-U-Uchi…um his f-friend back." Hinata quietly heal Sasuke and walked out of the room. Sasuke swallowed, and stood up in attempt to follow her. Sasuke managed to get to the door, but Hinata had all ready gotten down the hall.

Naruto walked towards Hinata's room with a bundle of flowers in his hand. Hinata spotted him, "H-hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto picked Hinata up and hugged lovingly, "Hinata-chan you're so beautiful, I love you so much!" Hinata almost fainted at the comments, but slowly hugged Naruto back…unaware of the Uchiha that was clenching his fists down the hall. Naruto bent down and kissed Hinata lightly.

Hinata eyes almost bulged out of her head, "N-Naruto-kun!? Wh-what is going on!?"

"He's taking advantage of you…Hinata; Naruto stole your virginity when I was the one you loved! I loved you even when you gave birth to Gaara's daughter! You and I are a demon, we belong together!"

Hinata blinked while trying to keep from passing out, "Who…w-who are you? Wait, you're…the traitor, aren't you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata grasped tightly to Naruto's shirt, hiding herself from the Uchiha's view. Naruto frowned, "Sasuke just shut up…you're scaring her. Hinata-chan this is Sasuke Uchiha, your old boyfriend."

Sasuke clenched his fist, "Why did you say 'old' boyfriend, Narutard!?"

Hinata moved farther behind Naruto; Naruto glared at the Uchiha, "Because she doesn't know you anymore, and maybe it is a good thing…"

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall knocking it to rumble. Hinata gasped as tears ran steadily down her checks, "Pl-please stop U-Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke walked up to her despite Naruto's attempts to stop him. Hinata flinched as Sasuke rubbed her check lovingly wiping away the tears, "Hinata I'm tired of playing with you, we are bound by destiny…we each hold a part of the strongest demon. I've loved you since the first time I met you. But you don't seem to remember, so until you do any man you dare to love will die on the breath they last spoke. I suggest that you stay away from Naruto if you care about him." Hinata's tears rippled down her face as she ran from they hospital. Naruto punched Sasuke tackling him to the ground, but being knocked unconscious by a stiff punch in his stomach. Sasuke chased after her; he followed her through the city, the forest, and finally she collapsed outside the entrance of Suna. Sasuke smirked, "Going back to your lover? Well I guess I could kill him too."

Tears welled in Hinata's eyes, "Why will you not leave me alone!? I don't know you, as far as I know you're a zombie! Please just stop…wh-what's happening!?"

Sasuke growled at his former sensei, "Kakashi…why the hell are you here!?"

Kakashi picked up Hinata, "Because, a young Hyuga girl is running away from an Uchiha while bawling her eyes out. I'm taking her to her home, Sasuke. But before I leave I want to ask you something: do you love Hinata, or is this your sadistic way of beating Naruto's chance at happiness?"

Sasuke was, for once in his life at a loss for words, "I-"

Hinata stared at him with sad eyes, "Why…why would you ruin my life? Please…just stay away from me."

Sasuke's eyes faltered, he nodded, "Okay Hinata-san…I will never interfere with your life…ever again." Sasuke began walking back to the village, dragging his feet slowly behind him. Kakashi pitied his student; he let out a sad sigh and began running full speed towards the village.

_Later that day…5:30 p.m._

Hinata sat in the hospital beside Naruto; he had fallen asleep after she told him what happened. Hinata sighed tucking her hair behind her ear and stood up. She poured the orange juice into the cup and stared at her reflection. She jumped as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around to be face-to-face with Naruto; he smiled warmly. Hinata blushed, "G-good afternoon N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata's heart stopped as Naruto slowly climbed to the position so that he was on one knee. He bent over, "Hinata…you're shoe is untied." She almost laughed at what she had been thinking until Naruto pulled a small box out of his pocket, "Just kidding…Hinata will marry me?"

Hinata smiled brightly, "Y-yes! Yes Naruto-kun I will!" Hinata hugged him, while managing to tackle him to the ground at the same time.

Naruto kissed her lovingly, "Hinata let's get married right now! We can go get everyone, and get granny Tsunade to marry us!"

Hinata smiled, "Okay but I have to change, and you too, okay. Bye Naruto-kun, I see you there." Hinata kissed him as she ran out the door.

_7:10…after the wedding…_

Hinata hugged Naruto as they climbed into the carriage and drove off to Naruto's house. Hinata lies her head on his shoulder, "Hey Naruto-kun, I need to grab a few things from my house. Can we ride over there?" Naruto nodded.

Hinata walked up to her room, Naruto stayed outside. Hinata sat down on her floor and reach under the bed to find her necklace. Hinata felt something crinkly touch her hand, "What's this?" Hinata pulled out a piece of paper and smoothed it out on her desk. She read the letter:

"_Hinata, I'm not very good with this sort of thing. I'm not really sure how to say this. When we were younger did you ever feel like you were being watched? Heh, you probably thought it was Neji. But it was…me. I liked to watch you pick herbs from the gardens for Team 8. It was funny when you would accidentally grab onion grass, because you would always smell it and make funny faces. Or when you would go shopping for kimonos with Neji, you would always complain about it not being long enough. You would always blush when it didn't come down to at least your knees. Neji would always shake his head and leave. Now I wasn't peeping, I didn't watch you change or anything. But what I been avoiding is telling you that I love you. I love everything about you, even the lessening stutter. You're beautiful, why do think I always pushed Ino, Sakura, or any other girl away. Anyways you'll be coming for training soon, so I have to go. I'm sorry if I hurt you during training, so we won't train as much or as hard anymore…_

_Sasuke"_

Hinata traced her fingers over the letter, "I…might remember you one day Sasuke-kun…"

_**73 years later…**_

The air was musty; you could barely made-out the silhouette of a man in a long coat walking away from the gravestone. The gravestone read simply '**Hinata Hyuga…died at the age of 95. She was a loving mother, wife, friend, daughter, sister, and cousin. Her memory will live on forever'**

If you looked down you would see a letter, it read:

"_Hinata,_

_I'm still not very good at this sort of thing, but I still love you. I continued watching you, even after you married Narutard. Heh, you still probably don't remember me. But I want you to know that we loved each other deeply; no matter what tore us apart, we always found are way back to each other. Since you're already there can you tell my Mom and Dad that I love them? And go ahead and tell Tsunade and Jiraiya I miss them. Also I'm sure Naruto already knows that I love him like the brother I never had. Well with everything I've will always love you, and it's a good thing we never got married because 'til death do us part wouldn't have been long enough. Goodnight my princess…sweet dreams…_

_Love,_

_Sasuke"_

And I suppose the last thing you would see on the grave would be a blue glass rose…

……………………………………………………………__

_So this is finally the end. If you didn't like this ending review about it and I will put up an alternate version. I love everyone who kept me going even with writer's block. So please, please review. Goodbye and I hope you have enjoyed this…_


End file.
